Let's Go! Trip to Hawaii!
by Sooshee
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, Kero, Touya, and Yukito all get tickets to go to Hawaii! There, they meet Eriol, who's just going to take a break from setting tests fro Sakura. Sorry, not much S+S here, though a lot of K+S(Kero and Syaoran)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hi everyone!" Sakura Kinomoto cheerfully greeted her classmates. Sakura went to her seat. "Hi Sakura, anything new?" Asked her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Guess what!" Sakura said excitedly. "My dad got some tickets to go to Hawaii!" Just then, Li Syaoran came through the door. He went to his seat. "Hi Li!" Sakura said cheerfully. Li blushed and murmured a quick "Hi." Sakura smiled, which made him blush a fiercer shade of red. "Sakura, that's great!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Li looked at her with curiosity. Sakura saw him and explained, "My dad got some tickets to go to Hawaii! He couldn't go, so he told me I could ask some friends to come with me! Want to come?" She smiled at him again. "er. um, okay" he stammered. "Great!" Sakura grinned. "Tomoyo is coming too. Oh yeah, my brother has to come too, but he said he could bring Yukito." Sakura told him. Sakura smiled again. Li knew why. He had the same reason to smile, for he and Sakura liked Yukito. 'I guess that won't be so bad' he thought to himself. Then a sudden thought came to him. "Is that stuffed.Keroberos coming too?" he asked. Sakura giggled. She knew about the rivalry between Li and Kero- chan. "Yeah, he said he really wanted to try some tropical fruits and stuff." She answered. Li sighed and slumped into his chair. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. After the school bell rang, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Li went outside to the park near their school. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to go to Hawaii! I've always wanted to go!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "I better bring my video camera. Sakura, you'll look so cute in a swimsuit!" Tomoyo said. "Do you think there'll be anything that has to do with Clow in Hawaii?" Li asked Sakura. "I don't know. I don't think any Clow energy went THAT far. But maybe Clow Reed went to Hawaii every now and then." Sakura said. The three of them laughed. The thought of Clow Reed, the most powerful magician in the entire world during his time and the creator of the Clow cards, on vacation in Hawaii was an amusing thought.  
  
When Sakura got home, she went up to her room. "Who'd you ask to go to Hawaii with you?" Kero asked. "Oh, I asked Tomoyo and Li to go with me." Sakura answered cheerfully. "Tomoyo is okay, I bet she could make some kind of yummy cake with pineapples! But you asked the BRAT to come with you?!" Kero's eyes glazed over when he was talking about Tomoyo and her cakes, but suddenly hardened when he got to Li the "brat." "Oh come on, he's not that bad. Oh yeah, I heard there're a lot of good cake stores in Hawaii." Sakura said. Kero started dancing and prancing on Sakura's desk. Sakura laughed. "So Sakura, have you chosen someone to go with you to Hawaii?" Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto asked. "Yeah. I asked Tomoyo and Li to go with me." Sakura said. "I'm leaving now, I have to meet Yukito for our part- time job." Sakura's brother, Touya Kinomoto said. Before he left, he snatched the last of Sakura's favorite deep-fried shrimp and popped it into his mouth. Then, he left. Sakura looked on her plate and saw that her deep-fried shrimp was gone. "ARGH!!! Touya took my last shrimp again!!" Fujitaka smiled and laughed while Sakura continued to shout about her brother's evil and cruel doings. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The next day was a Saturday so Sakura invited Tomoyo and Li over to her house. Her brother went somewhere with Yukito ("And hopefully, Nakuru won't be there." Touya said before he left) while her father had to go to a meeting. "Hmm. what should I pack." Sakura asked herself. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring and went to see who it was. It was Tomoyo and Li. She quickly let them in. "I was thinking about what to pack when you guys came." Sakura trailed off as she saw Tomoyo listing off things Sakura needed. Sakura and Li looked at Tomoyo with awe and disbelief. "There, I think that's all you'll need." Tomoyo said cheerfully. The list was 5 pages long. "uh Tomoyo, I don't think I need that much." Sakura said. "Oh, well then, I guess I'll take off." Tomoyo started. "Um, thanks Tomoyo." Sakura laughed. For the next hour, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li started to pack the things they might need. Though not without bickering from the "brat" and the "Stuffed animal." "Don't you know anything about going to places?! You put the heaviest things at the bottom!!" Li grumbled at Kero. "Of COURSE I know about packing. In fact, I probably know it better than you, Brat! Hmf!" Kero countered. "Don't call me 'brat' you stuffed animal!" "Yeah?! Well I'm no stuffed animal, I'm the Beast of the Seal, not a teddy bear." "Yeah? Well you look like one!" "Not when I'm in my true form." Kero blew a raspberry at Li. Li gave Kero a penetrating scowl. Tomoyo laughed while Sakura tried to break them up. "Um, guys? We really need to pack and um. ACK!" Sakura dodged a piece of candy that Kero threw at Li. "All right that does it!!" Li started toward Kero. "Nyah nyah~! You couldn't catch me with a 10 foot-long net!!!" "Why you little." Li grabbed Kero by his tail and held it. Then he gave it a sharp yank. "OUCH! Hey!!" Kero yelped. Then he bit Li on the finger.hard. "OW!!! Eurgh." "Oh no, Kero! Here, I'll bring some bandaged and some medicine." Sakura offered. "Hah! Serves him right! Never mess with the Beast of the Seal! Muhahaha!" Kero laughed triumphantly. Sakura was back with the bandages and medicine. "Let me see where Kero bit you." Sakura said kindly. Li blushed furiously. "Hah, that shade of red would go great with my curtains!" Kero scoffed. The blush was replaced by a death look to Kero, who was eating the candy he threw at Li. "There, all done!" Sakura said. "Oh, um. uh, thanks." Li stammered. Sakura smiled. Li blushed again. "I'll bring some tea." Sakura said. Sakura went downstairs, when she heard someone behind her. Li had come along. In truth, he came to confess that he liked her. "Oh Li, good timing, here, I need some help with this." She pointed to the tea tray. "Oh, um.okay." Li said. He blushed again. "Sakura.I." Li started. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "er. that is. I mean. I like." Li was very close to confessing, but just then. "Hey Sakura, do we have any cake left? Can you bring some?" Kero appeared in the kitchen. "Oh! Yes, okay, I'll bring it along." Sakura replied. She went to the refrigerator and took out some cake. She sliced it into a few pieces and put the pieces onto trays. "Come on, we better hurry or Kero might bite someone's finger again!" Sakura laughed. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Back in their room, they began to discuss their vacation. "How long are we staying there Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "One week." Replied Sakura, smiling. "Aaaah~ One week to eat all the sweets and cakes of Hawaii!!" Kero said dreamily. Li was quiet and looked like he was deep in thought. "Hah, looks like he's finally using his brain!" Kero laughed. To his surprise, Li didn't say anything. "Li, this is going to be a vacation, and if there's anyone that needs one, its you, so relax! If there're any Clow cards, we can catch them, or turn them into Sakura cards." Sakura said to him kindly. Li looked up and saw her right in his face smiling. He blushed once again. "Uh.okay." He shrugged. Sakura smiled. "Good! Let's make this trip to Hawaii a good one!" The next day at school, Sakura went to eat lunch with Tomoyo. Then she saw Eriol walk up to her. "Hi Eriol!" She said cheerfully. In a bush nearby, Li was watching and saw Sakura tell Eriol to sit down. Li scowled fiercely. "Hi Sakura, what's new?" Eriol asked her. "Tomoyo, Li, and I are going to Hawaii next week! I was going to ask you, but I didn't see you anywhere yesterday." Sakura said. "It's okay. Besides, I was going to go somewhere for vacation anyway, and couldn't think of any place to go. Now that you mention it, Hawaii is a pretty good idea." Eriol told her. "Don't worry, I can get my own tickets." He added after seeing her concerned look. Li scowled again. "Great! I think I'll be able to meet you there!" Sakura scribbled down the location and place they were going to be at. "I hope I can find you there!" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo spotted Li in the bush, where he quickly vanished, and smiled, but didn't tell Sakura. Tomoyo excused her self quickly and went around the bush. There she saw Li. "Hello Li!" Tomoyo greeted. "Oh, er, hi." He replied. "We might meet Eriol in Hawaii. Oh yes, you heard didn't you?" She laughed. "Mmf, yeah. Sakura seems pretty happy about it." Li said jealously. The jealousy shined out like a beacon to Tomoyo. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sakura still cares about you." She said understandingly. Li looked down at his toes. Then, Sakura and Eriol came out from the other side of the bush. "Oh, hi Li!" Sakura greeted. "Hi!" Eriol greeted as well. "Oh, uh, hi." Li replied to them. He shot a venomous look at Eriol. Eriol understood it, but still smiled. Then the lunch bell sounded out for the students to go back to class. The four of them went back to their classroom. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li walked home together. "Have you guys packed the things you need? Tomorrow is Saturday, and that's when we'll leave." Sakura told them. "Yeah, and I made some new costumes, in case there IS Clow energy over there." Tomoyo said, eyes glazed. Sakura sighed. "Well, Tomoyo has a point. I packed all of my cardcaptor stuff." Li added. "Oh yeah! We'll probably be swimming a lot, so don't forget to pack swimsuits and sunblock." Sakura added. Li blushed and gulped. Then he muttered something about slipping his mind. "Oh yeah, we should have a meeting place when we go to the airport. I think if we all meet at the Emperor penguin early in the morning, it'll be okay." Sakura told them. She smiled. "I can't wait to go to Hawaii!" 


End file.
